The invention relates to a residential seating unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a residential seating unit that has an adjustable lumbar support mechanism for providing enhanced adjustable lumbar support.
The present invention relates broadly to upholstery furniture designed to support a user's body in an essentially seated disposition. The invention can also be used on motion upholstery furniture including recliners, incliners, sofas, love seats, sectionals, theater seating, and traditional chairs, such furniture pieces being referred to herein generally as “seating units.” More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved seating unit with an adjustable lumbar support mechanism disposed within the back of the seating unit.
Conventionally, the residential seating units have either no lumbar support, a fixed lumbar support, or a complicated adjustable lumbar support. What is needed is an economical, simple, adjustable lumbar support for reclining seating units.